Dewa-Dewi Cinta
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Setiap 14 Februari ada perayaan pemilihan Dewa-Dewi Cinta di Konoha High School... Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina.. OneShoot, RnR Please... :)


**DEWA-DEWI CINTA**

**Gendre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke Hinata.**

**FIC INI KHUSUS HARI VALENTINE.**

"Jadi bagaimana Hime kau jadi ikut acara ini atau tidak?"

"A-a-aku tidak tahu.. a-a-a-aku ma-malu..."

Tampak dua orang siswi berambut coklat seperti mickey mouse karena rambutnya bercepol dua seperti bola di kepalanya bernama Tenten, dan gadis satunya lagi adalah gadis berambut indigo panjang bermata lavender yang di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Dua hari lagi adalah 14 Februari yang berarti Hari Valentine dimana hari yang telah di nantikan semua orang terutama hari yang di nantikan sebagai hari kasih sayang bagi sepasang kekasih. Hampir semua gadis di belahan dunia manapun tengah mempersiapkan kado untuk orang diserahkan kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

Tapi, hari Valentine selalu tampak berbeda di sebuah sekolah di Kota Konoha. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah negeri di kota Konoha, khusus untuk hari Valentine semua Konoha High School membebaskan murid-muridnya berkreasi demi menyambut hari Valentine yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari.

Semua murid perempuan begitu menantikan acara di Konoha High School menjelang hari Valentine. Acara yang di adakan sekolah itu adalah acara pemilihan kandidat "dewa-dewi cinta". Seluruh pengurus osis telah mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan demi kelancaran acara tersebut.

Nah, mari kita kembali pada kedua tokoh kita yang keluar di awal cerita tadi.

"A-a-aku tidak ta-tahu Tenten, a-aku sepertinya ti-tidak akan ikut," Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandang Tenten, sahabatnya dengan pandangan sayu. Tenten menghela nafas panjang, ia telah mengira kalau Hinata tidak akan berani mengikuti acara "Dewa-Dewi Cinta" yang diadakan sekolah khusus hari Valentine ini.

Tenten hanya berharap Hinata berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru langit dengan pembawaan diri ceria dan ramah dan jangan lupa dengan jabatan Naruto sebagai wakil ketua osis di Konoha High School.

Toh, tujuan diadakannya acara ini agar para murid perempuan dapat mengungkapkan perasaaannya kepada seseorang yang mereka sukai entah di tolak atau di terima. Jika salah satu kandidat menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang ia sukai dengan cara yang romantis dan pernyataannya di terima oleh orang yang bersangkutan maka mereka di nobatkan sebagai "Dewa-Dewi Cinta" di Konoha High School hingga tahun depan sampai terpilihnya kandidat baru lagi.

Tahun kemarin Tenten telah dinobatkan sebagai "Dewa-Dewi Cinta" bersama denganHyuuga Neji, Kakak sepupu Hinata. Kini Neji dan Tenten telah menjalin hubungan berpacaran selama satu tahun.

Tenten juga menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi padanya dan Neji tertular pada Hinata, jika ia mengikuti acara ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa Hinata, ayo Ganbatte. Apa kau akan menyerah sebelum berperang?" Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya kebawah mendengar pernyataan Tenten. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin sekali mengikuti acara seperti ini. Tapi... Ia malu, bagaimana kalau Naruto menolaknya, kan malu.

"Ta-tapi aku ma-malu, Tenten.."

"Sudah, rasa malu mu itu pikirkan saja nanti, yang terpenting kau ikut dulu," Tenten menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memandanginya dengan tatapan memelas seperti anak anjing yang tersesat dan kelaparan.

Hinata yang dasarnya adalah gadis baik hati yang tidak bisa melihat temannya memohon padanya pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Uh, Hinata sangat tidak kuat menolak permintaan temannya.

Melihat anggukan setuju dari Hinata membuat Tenten berseringai, " tenang saja Hinata kau sudah aku daftarkan kok."

Hinata mematung saat Tenten mengatakan kalau ia telah mendaftarkan dirinya di acara ini terlebih dahulu. Lalu untuk apa Tenten tadi memohon pada Hinata toh akhirnya dirinya sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan Hinata untuk mengikuti acaranya.

**XXXXX**

**Valentine Day.**

Semua murid perempuan tengah bersiap siap di ruang ganti. Mengikuti acara ini tidak lah mudah, kau harus tahan malu di hadapan semua orang. Kalau kau menyatakan perasaan dan diterima tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau di tolak? Kan malu. Dan syarat untuk mengikuti acara ini adalah dengan mengenakan kostum dewa-dewi pada jaman yunani kuno, membawa busur dan anak panah dimana ujung anak panahnya berbentuk love, seperti cupid.

Hinata menunggu giliran di panggil bersama dengan peserta lainnya, selama ia menunggu sudah ada 5 gadis yang telah maju.

'Seperti pentas menyanyi saja,' Batin Hinata dalam Hati, ia berusaha menenangkan kegugupannya. Tangannya telah berkeringat dingin. Suara riuh para penonton sampai ditelinga Hinata membuatnya semakin gugup. Hinata mendapat urutan nomor terakhir yaitu nomor 10, sampai saat ini menurut informasi yang di berikan pada Tenten tadi belum ada yang di nobatkan sebagai "Dewa-Dewi Cinta" tahun ini, dikarenakan ke delapan gadis menyatakan cinta pada ketua osis mereka yaitu Uchiha Sasuke namun seluruhnya di tolah oleh Sasuke.

Dan peserta bernomor sembilan yaitu Yamanaka Ino menyatakan cinta pada Sabaku No Gaara, yang beritanya adalah pernyataan cinta Ino di terima oleh Gaara. Hinata merasa senang kalau temannya Ino cintanya telah di terima Gaara. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa Naruto akan menerima Hinata?

Melamunkan segala kemungkinan membuat Hinata tidak sadar kalau tibalah urutan dirinya untuk di panggil maju ke atas panggung.

Hinata di jemput oleh panitia, dan di ajak untuk naik ke atas panggung. Penampilan Hinata di atas panggung benar-benar seperti seorang dewi pada jaman Yunani kuno. Benar-benar cantik tapi sederhana. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu mengangkat kepalanya menatap penonton di depannya.

Lee, sebagai host menanyakan siapa laki-laki beruntung yang akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Hinata.

Hinata memantapkan dirinya, dia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap penonton dan menerima mic yang diberikan oleh Lee. Kali ini dia telah bertekad memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta pada Uzumaki Hinata adalah Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya dan menerima pernyataan Cinta Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia memegang erat mic yang berada di tangannya.

"Sa-saya ingin me-menyatakan cinta pa-pada U-u-u-uzumaki Na-naruto," rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saat ia menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang ia sukai, dan yang pasti Hinata berwajah merah padam.

"WOH.. Hyuuga Hinata telah menyatakan cintanya pada Wakil Ketua Osis kita, ayo Uzumaki Naruto silahkan keatas dan berikan jawabanmu pada Dewi Cinta terakhir kita!"

Teriakan membahana berasal dari seluruh penonton yang memanggil nama Naruto untuk segera naik keatas panggung. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok laki-laki yang dari tadi telah mengeluarkan aura hitam kelam sejak Hinata naik keatas panggung demi menyatakan cintanya.

Naruto lalu naik keatas panggung karena desakan dari semua murid menyuruhnya naik keatas panggung, ia mengambil mic yang di sodorkan Lee padanya.

"Na-na-naruto ma-maukah ka-ka-kau menjadi Ke-kekasihku?" Naruto menatap Hinata sendu, sesekali Naruto juga menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di samping panggung. Naruto melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf pada sosok yang ia tatap di samping panggung itu.

Sosok itu hanya menganggukkan kepala menerima permintaan maaf dari Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hinata yang berada di depannya. Hinata menatap Naruto, meminta jawaban atas pernyataannya.

"Gomen, Hinata... Aku telah memiliki kekasih."

"Huuuuuhhhhhh," seruan kekecewaan terdengar dari para penonton, baru kali ini ada yang menolak pernyataan cinta dengan mengatakan kalau ia telah mempunyai kekasih. Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Hinata kecewa, jadi selama ini ia menyukai laki-laki yang telah memiliki kekasih.

Hinata merasa seperti seorang gadis yang ingin merebut kekasih orang lain. Melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata membuat Naruto tidak enak hati, tapi ia memang sudah memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai, dan Naruto juga tidak mau menyakiti hati seseorang yang mencintai Hinata sejak dulu.

"Em, mungkin aku bukanlah untukmu Hinata, Gomenne."

Sosok yang berdiri disamping panggung tadi maju ke atas panggung bergabung bersama Hinata dan Naruto. Ia tidak rela melihat raut wajah Hinata dirundung kekecewaan yang mendalam karena cintanya di tolak Naruto.

Sosok itu tidak lain adalah ketua osis Konoha High School, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik mic yang berada di tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya, ia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Tindakan Sasuke seperti ini membuat penonton bingung, untuk apa seorang Sasuke yang terkenal dingin naik keatas panggung dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, Onyx bertemu lavender.

Mata kelam Sasuke menahan mata Lavender bening milik Hinata seakan terhipnotis Hinata memandang mata Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Hyuuga Hinata maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, gadis yang telah menggenggam hatinya selama ini.

Hinata yang masih terpaku pada mata kelam Sasuke, ia melihat kedalam mata Sasuke yang memancarkan ketulusan hanya untuknya, ketulusan yang belum pernah Hinata lihat dari seorang laki-laki selain laki-laki yang ada di dalam keluarganya, entah secara sadar atau tidak, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya yang di artikan Sasuke bahwa Hinata menerima cintanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Hinata di hadapan seluruh penonton.

CUP...

Gemuruh tepuk tangan pun pecah dari penonton bahkan ada yang bersiul-siul menggoda kedua pasangan baru ini. Beberapa detik Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hinata, " Kau Milikku, Hime."

BLUSH...

Hinata menyembunyikan wajah merona dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Sorakan kegembiraan berasal dari murid laki-laki, kini tidak ada yang memperebutkan Sasuke sebagai cowok terpopuler di sekolah, tapi tidak untuk murid perempuan yang kini tengah menangis kencang melihat pangeran mereka telah di miliki gadis lain, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yah ini lah Dewa-Dewi Cinta kita tahun ini, dengan cara pernyataan cinta yang sangat romantis dan pernyataan cinta telah di terima," suara tepukan tangan dari para penonton meriah memenuhi aula.

**...OWARI...**

**A/N :** Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Yang pasti aku ingin mengatakan Review Please...


End file.
